


This Night To Never End

by Janethecat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby, Does anyone even read these things?, M/M, Post get together, Roadtrips, The Impala - Freeform, These two are very cute, and i love them, dean and cas - Freeform, in a relationship, road - Freeform, with one another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janethecat/pseuds/Janethecat
Summary: Dean and Cas are on the road, just what for he can’t quite remember.All he knows is the others body next to him and the peace and silence of the open road in front of him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 18





	This Night To Never End

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing was inspired by the song One Man Band by Old Dominion, but when I finished it I realized it had a bit more of another songs vibe all together.
> 
> A song called I Don’t Want This Night To End by Luke Brian. Trust me, listen to the song and you’ll know what I’m talking about.

Maybe it was being on the road for so much time in his life, maybe it was just the feeling of having someone next to him when he had someone besides him in that car. In his car.

This wasn’t something he felt with Sam though.

With Sam their conversations were simple, they needn’t fill the time with useless chatter, never was a moment dull only because they were quiet. You’re around each other enough the only communication you’ll need is a look. Maybe not even that.

With Cas though, with Cas it was different. He’d sit silently besides Dean in the car, hands sitting solely on his lap and eyes staring dead ahead. Or, at least, that’s how it started out, when he’d first met the angel that’s how he’d always assumed he would be. Now though? Five years later and this man, who was never meant to be more than a hindrance, had wormed his way not only into his stone cold heart but his brothers as well.

No longer was there awkward silence between them, only a buzz in the air they both felt and went with long ago.

Cas’s head sat on his shoulder as he steered the car with one hand, his other clutching his angels hand. The same cd he’d given him as a gift blared through the radio, it’s familiar noises filling his skull only to be accompanied by the rare hum of the others voice singing to its lyrics.

Dean would normally join in, maybe sing a little louder and as dramatically as he could as he would with his brother. Here though he smiled. Here he smiled and released every muscle in his body to sink into the same seat he’d sat in three quarters of his life. Here he sat side by side with a man who’d been through literal hell right along side him and still insisted on being a apart of Deans life, to the point they were dating.

They were more than just dating.

The simple ring resting on his finger still felt foreign to the point some days his eyes would simply travel down to it, staring at it’s glimmering gold color as it glinted in the light.

The other shifted against his shoulder, if only to create a more comfortable position to belch out the lyrics. It succeeded in dragging Dean back into the present and away from the ring around his finger.

Glancing down at the other he found Cas smiling up at him, his free hand coming up to rest on Deans cheek. It took a lot of effort to both not combust on sight and simply put his eyes back on the road after that, but he abided by what the other was silently asking andjoined in onthe lyrics, though at a much quieter tone as to not drown the others amazing voice out.

All of a sudden, it struck him. All of the choices he’d made in this life, every hardship he’d been through. Every skill, every fight, every single death, it all lead up to this. Maybe not this moment exactly but damnit this is all he ever wanted and now, now it was right here besides him and he got to keep it.

He had an amazing brother who found an incredible woman, he had a kickass Angel-best-friend turned love-of-his-life, and he was genuinely happy. Who knew what tomorrow’s hell would dump on him, but for now?

As he drove further down that two lane road, nothing but desert, endless pavement ahead of him and the company of the other nearto him, he was okay. Truly, he was.

**Author's Note:**

> *jazz hands*
> 
> Here we go again. First, thank you so much for taking the time out of your life to read this! I truly appreciate it. Secondly, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. That’s all!


End file.
